


Comfort

by Chibi_Mochi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuSaku - Freeform, Comfort, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, SakuAtsu, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Mochi/pseuds/Chibi_Mochi
Summary: Sakusa comes home in a bad mood. Fortunately, Atsumu knows how to comfort his boyfriend.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 222





	Comfort

Classes ended early for Atsumu, and he was waiting for Sakusa to arrive in their shared apartment to eat the chicken he bought. He was humming to a song in their living room as he scrolled on social media when the slamming of their door made him jolt. He turned towards the raven-haired man who came in with an evident scowl on his face. Atsumu stood up and walked towards his boyfriend to take his bag.

"You okay, Omi?" Atsumu asked; he slings his boyfriend's bag on his shoulder while Sakusa removes his shoes.

Sakusa closed his eyes with his eyebrows etched together without saying anything. Atsumu ran his hand through Sakusa's hair and said, "Omi,"

The spiker still refused to open his mouth and quickly moved to their bedroom. Atsumu trailed behind him and placed the bag on one of the tables in their room corner. He turned towards Sakusa, who immediately went to their bathroom to shower. Atsumu sighed and went out to take the chicken he just bought. He took a few cans of beer and chips with him, placing it on a bed tray big enough for them to share.

Atsumu walked to their room and placed the bed tray on their bedside table. He walked to the closet, where they kept all the comforters and extra pillows. He took out Sakusa's favorite comforter and placed it on their bed before taking additional pillows and gently placing them on the bed. Atsumu looked around and pressed his lips into a thin line as he thinks of what else he could do to comfort his boyfriend.

He turned towards their television and scanned through the movies as he sits on the edge of the bed, waiting for Sakusa to come out. Atsumu stood up when he couldn't hear the running water anymore. He took out a few face masks he bought to surprise his boyfriend and walked to the bathroom.

"Want to wear these with me?" Atsumu asked and raised the newly bought face masks. Sakusa nodded and waited for his boyfriend to walk to him. They washed their face in silence and placed the face masks on each other's face before Atsumu pulled Sakusa to their bed.

"I know you don't like eating in bed, but let this slide for once," Atsumu said when his boyfriend scowled at the sight of food on their bedside table. The setter guided the spiker to their bed and wrapped the comforter around him. He prepped the additional pillows behind Sakusa and placed the bed tray in front of him.

"Wait, let me get the dryer," Atsumu said as he walks to their bathroom, leaving Sakusa bundled on the bed. The spiker smiled as his lower back leans comfortably against the pillows Atsumu prepped while he sat there, arms wrapped around his thighs as the comforter hugs his entire body, giving him warmth.

Atsumu came out and saw Sakusa staring at the screen. A small 'oh' escaped his lips when he saw that Sakusa was just staring at the movie description. The blonde took the remote sitting at the edge of the bed and played the movie. He then moved to sit beside the spiker to dry his hair as they let the film fill the silence that enveloped the room while Atsumu dries Sakusa's black curly locks.

"Done, nice and dry," Atsumu said and ran his hand through Sakusa's locks before keeping the dryer away.

"Let me take off your mask," Atsumu said, and Sakusa let him take it off. The setter returned to the bathroom to throw away their used face masks before sitting beside Sakusa.

"Thank you," Sakusa whispered as he leans against his boyfriend, head resting on the setter's shoulder. Atsumu pressed a kiss on Sakusa's head as he lets his hand get lost in his boyfriend's hair.

"It's nothing," Atsumu whispered. He could feel Sakusa's shoulder relaxing and his breathing slowing. The setter kept leaving comments about the movie while Sakusa remained silent, listening and chuckling sometimes.

"Open your mouth, Omi," Atsumu said as he pries a piece of chicken meat off the bone. Sakusa did as he was told and lets Atsumu feed him while he was bundled in the comforter. Atsumu couldn't help his lips from tugging into a smile as he feeds Sakusa. They remained that way until the movie ended, and all the chicken was eaten, and the cans of beer were empty.

Atsumu stood up and cleaned their bed, taking the bed tray with him to the kitchen. Sakusa waited for him, sitting in the same position Atsumu left him. The blonde sat down and guided Sakusa so they could lie down together.

"I want to cuddle," Sakusa said shyly, his cheeks tainted a light pink, which made him look adorable. Atsumu laughed and opened his arms. Sakusa spread the comforter and wrapped his arms around Atsumu, letting the comforter cover them together.

Sakusa wrapped his arms around Atsumu's waist and snuggled against his chest. The setter was playing with the spiker's hair as he rambles about random stories he had. Sakusa was quietly listening to his boyfriend's words until he felt his eyelids slowly become heavy.

"Let's go to sleep, 'Tsumu," Sakusa whispered and snuggled closer to his boyfriend. Atsumu chuckled, which made Sakusa smile. He could feel Atsumu nod before placing a kiss on Sakusa's head.

"Alright, let's go to sleep, Omi," Atsumu whispered before he starts humming to lull them both to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspire by one of atsusakubot's doodle on IG. They also have a Twitter account mafu_yui. Check them out if you want to.


End file.
